


Death Trap

by iArgent



Series: Lawyers and Death Traps [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: English Dub Names, The active volcano is not mentioned, Theft, courtesy of Bakura, stupid crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the GX crew and the original gang lose a very important duel, and the GX crew finally get to express the concern to Seto Kaiba, that his 'school' is in fact, a death trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Transplanted from my FF.Net
> 
> I haven't looked at this in a while, so there will likely be mistakes.

The Shadow Realm hadn't changed much, Jesse noticed. Still hard to breath, still shadowy, and still cold. He cast a look at his companions, Atticus, Chazz, Alexis, Aster, Zane and Jim. There had been a slight mishap at Duel Academy, and for now, they were all chilling out here….indefinitely. Was it really fair to bring out the Shadow Riders with the Sacred Beasts and the Egyptian Gods? He didn't think so.

Honestly, the only reason Jaden didn't go down was because, in the massive duel, the others had been flinging traps and spells and the random high level monsters around to help him. Alexis's Cyber Blader had fallen first, sending her out of the game, then Atticus's Panther Warrior, then Jim's dinosaur. Thingy. One of Asters new dragons had been turned on Jesse and Chazz, effectively destroying their Rainbow Dragon and Light and Darkness Dragon, respectively. Zane had been forced to take out Aster's monster with his Cyber End Dragon, and due to the opponents card effect, Aster had perished.

Then Zane went down in flames with another spell card. Fun. At the very least, this wasn't the quasi Shadow Realm again, the Dark World had been rather bad.

"We should stop here" Zane called "I don't hear anything moving anymore, and we need to rest, or we'll be eaten sooner rather then later."

There was a slight thud when Aster punched his arm.

"Stop being so negative!"

Zane sighed, "Aster, the last time we were in anything resembling this worl-!"

* * *

Seto, Mokuba, Mai, Yugi, Bakura and Malik had all been walking along, on a nice trip in the Shadow Realm, here because they had been fighting an opponent on the opposite end of the island, they however had not been dealing with Jaden, just Yami, who was still holding on while the rest of them vanished.

"Stop here." Seto demanded

"Why should we do that, Priest?" Bakura snarled

"You two don't start!" Yugi chided "There's someone up ahead."

* * *

The two groups met about a half an hour later, the Realm of Shadows made them seem closer then they were. After a round of introductions, the fun began.

Aster looked up from the odd creature he had been looking at, it appeared to be a baby Flying Kamakiri. "Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto had known only one person out of this group, and it had been Aster, due to the fact that the boy was usually a strong opponent to the duelists who worked for him. "What Phoenix?"

"You do realize that your school is a death trap, right?"

Yugi looked startled and answered before Kaiba "Why would you say that?"

Aster looked shocked that they didn't know. So Zane took over.

"Well, Kaiba, Atticus" he gestured to Atticus "Was abducted by beings of darkness in his second year because the dorm he was in was teaching the Shadow Games, he was then brainwashed and came back several years later to steal the freaking powerful cards you sealed  _Under Our School._ And to make this just a fun filled party, he was abducted by people called the Shadow Riders, who enjoy stealing  _SOULS."_

"Later that year." Alexis picked up "We needed to fight the remaining Shadow Riders, and Zane lost his soul to Camula the  _Vampire_ who turned him into a  _doll._ Later on, Bastion, who isn't here because he was visiting home, lost to a freaking  _Amazon_ , who was using students to build a coliseum, on the island, and he never really got better even though he didn't lose his soul. Uh, what else? Right, Crowler also lost to Camula, uh, I believe that the rest of us were taken out by Professor Banner, actually…"

"Your teacher stole your souls?" Mokuba asked in an odd voice, before turning to his brother "I TOLD you school was bad."

"Then around that time I showed up and Zane graduated." Aster began "I beat him in a Pro-Duel and he more or less lost his soul, because my manager was actually a deranged psychopath. Then I showed up with him to Duel Academy because, well, I really don't know but I know he gave me a reason, and I didn't suspect him yet. Well he promptly began brainwashing students and making them dress kind of like the Ku-Klux-Klan. They painted the Obelisk Blue dorms white, by the way.." Aster paused for a breath.

"Then I showed up, or, my body did, and shocked my little brother into unconsciousness. And Aster found out that his guardian had murdered his father, and, then Aster was lured onto a ship for a duel, this is where he found that nice little tidbit, by the way, and when the D lost the ship caught fire and eventually blew up, the D still inside, Aster, obviously, was saved." Zane said.

"Then." Aster continued "I jumped out of the helicopter, through a window, and confronted the evil manger, who beat me in a duel, stole my soul temporarily, made my body disintegrate and then tried to drop me in a lava pit. Then he had a satellite set up to rule the world. We stopped it, or, Syrus and Hassleberry did.

Kaiba looked like a goldfish at this point. "Is there more?" He questioned in a small voice. It was supposed to be a school, not a death trap!

Jesse shrugged. "Not unless you count the evil duel spirit, Chazz's older brothers trying to rule the world, our two other dimensional trips and the fact that our cross-dressing professor is constantly trying to get us expelled. Oh, and half of the schools population now lives in the Slifer Dorm."

Kaiba nodded "I knew about the dorms, and the older brother taking over the world thing. The cross-dressing and other dimensional travel plus the duel spirit is news to me."

Mai looked aghast "Kaiba! How could you not know? You run the damn school!"

"Why don't you fill us in on the stuff we missed?" Yugi asked politely.

Chazz groaned "Well, Crowler is self explanatory. But long story short, Jaden's old Duel Monster Yubel showed up and started possessing students, we got a new teacher who was trying to kill us, guy's name was Viper, we probably should have guessed. Uh, one of the new transfers wanted to rule the world, and somehow the entire school vanished and the students were mainly turned into zombies. We got back, but Jesse and the evil transfer Adrian were left behind."

Alexis continued on "We got back with Bastion, Aster and Zane's help, but we needed to return, so we did, somehow, and we all got trapped in the Dark World. Where Jesse had been possessed by Yubel, Jaden became the Supreme King and all of us but Jim, Syrus, Axel, Aster and Zane, plus of course Jesse and Jaden were destroyed and sent to the Shadow Realm as sacrifices."

Kaiba paled and sat down with the others following close behind.

Jim spoke up then "So I tried to beat Jaden to restore him to himself, but lost and was destroyed. And eventually Axel was too, and Syrus stopped dueling and Zane and Aster cut a merry path through the Dark World, created an army, and freed prisoners, then they got Jaden back and were trying to help him out, when Crowler, Bonaparte, and Echo showed up, Aster tried to save Echo from Adrian who was trying to summon Exodia. And he wound up dueling Exodia."

Kaiba paled even more if that was possible "How'd that work out?" He murmured, knowing the answer and feeling glad that nobody had filed a lawsuit.

"I got everybody to leave, thanks again Zane." Aster said "Then Exodia attacked and I died, more or less."

"And you?" Mai asked Zane valiantly.

"I had a heart attack dueling Jesse and died, I don't think I even finished the duel.."

"Who is this Jaden character?" Malik asked.

"The main character." Everybody replied in unison

"Ah. I don't suppose any of you have ever beat him?"

Zane, and Aster raised their hands.

'Did either of you have to threaten suicide to do it?" Bakura asked with a sidelong glace at Kaiba.

"No." They replied in unison.

After the laughter subsided, the original crew shared their stories. And then they all fell asleep.

* * *

"Kaiba, wake up! Bakura's missing!" Mai wailed

Aster rolled onto his back and held up his left arm "So is my Rolex."

Zane shifted not far off "My wallets gone."

"My jewelry is gone too." Malik grumbled.

Yugi mumbled something about his sneakers, then they all laid back down.

"You know." Kaiba began "You are all very lucky to be alive."

"You know." Alexis began " You're very lucky that none of us like lawyers. Because the Kaiba mansion is very pretty, and the money we could win from that lawsuit would enable us to buy you and the house."

Kaiba fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"GUYS, GUYS!" Jaden screamed "Look! It's the king of games!"

Zane tilted his head back in the darkness to see Yami and Jaden approaching.

"Ah, damn it."


End file.
